


This Could Be the Last Time

by LyingHonesty



Series: Kings of Hell [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 07:12:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyingHonesty/pseuds/LyingHonesty





	This Could Be the Last Time

"I have to go complete the final trial in the morning." Sam traced little circles on his lover’s back. The demon sighed and turned his head, hiding his face in the pillow. He didn’t want Sam to know that he was…. what? Angry? Scared? Reluctant? He was all of those things. He didn’t want Sam to go through with it. He didn’t want the gates of Hell to be closed. Most of all, though, he didn’t want to be separated from Sam. He wanted to keep him forever.

"Must you?" he asked after a while. “‘S good business up here."

Sam laughed and leaned down, kissing Crowley’s shoulder. ”I know,” he murmured. He did know. All of Crowley’s fears, insecurities, wants… they were all obvious to the Boy King. To the demons’ Messiah. ”It’s going to be okay,” he promised. Crowley snorted. 

"Don’t be a moron." He closed his eyes, Sam’s lips soft and warm on his bare skin. "What are you doing?"

Sam hummed softly. ”Something different. Something I haven’t tried in a while. Something good, I promise.” He rubbed Crowley’s shoulders, down his back, massaging the kinks and knots out, smoothing the muscles. Crowley relaxed, melting under Sam’s hands. 

"You’re being gentle, moose."

Sam nodded, kissing Crowley’s jaw, then just behind his ear, tracing a line over the back of his neck. ”That’s the idea. This could be our last time, Crowley. Let me do it right.”

After a long moment, Crowley nodded and Sam kissed his shoulder before pushing himself up to turn Crowley over. He smiled down at him and dragged his hands slowly down his chest. ”I love you,” he whispered, and Crowley’s eyes widened. Sam leaned down and propped himself up on his elbows, drawing his tongue over Crowley’s collarbone. He settled between the demon’s legs. ”I want you, Crowley, but more than just physically. I love you. I want to take care of you, support you, be by your side forever.” Crowley tipped back his head, eyes closed, lost in the strange ecstasy Sam’s words were giving him, love and joy burning through his veins like a sin - no, like a virtue.

He wrapped his arms around Sam’s neck and laced his fingers into Sam’s hair. ”Sam,” he breathed. ”My Sam. I don’t want to lose you, I can’t stand it. Please Sammy.”

"It’ll be okay," Sam hummed. He pressed his lips to Crowley’s and kissed him, long and slow and tender. "I promise you, it’ll be okay." His wandering hands found purpose, and he pushed Crowley’s knees up, hands running the length of his thighs. The preparation alone took what had to be hours, and Crowley was shaking and pleading by then, Sam’s endearments and promises ringing in his ears, so much more arousing than the dirty talk Crowley knew, was experienced with. So much better.

"Sam please, that’s good enough, I don’t need it, you know I don’t. Please, I just want you, need you."

"What do you need from me, Crowley?" Sam asked softly, pulling his fingers free and shifting so he could touch Crowley more. The demon writhed and whined.

"Fuck me," he gasped. Sam shook his head, and Crowley wailed in despair. He closed his eyes tightly to fight back the tears, and he whispered, "Make love to me."

Sam kissed him again, tongue patient and lazy as it tempted Crowley’s into a dance. He pushed inside of Crowley, slow and easy, easier than it had ever been, and Crowley keened, long and high. 

They could’ve lasted hours or days or centuries. Crowley would have been happy. Sam would have stayed slow and tender and loving. A bond was formed, although neither of them realized it. It was a human bond of love, and a metaphysical claim of mates. When Sam’s orgasm hit, Crowley was right there behind him, and it wasn’t world shaking or earth shattering. At the same time though, it was. It shook the foundations of everything that Crowley knew. It shattered his world, his life, into a thousand tiny pieces. He both loved and hated Sam for it. Because it was the last time. Even if Sam survived, the gates would be locked, and Crowley behind them.

The next morning, Crowley woke up alone. Sam left him coffee and a note, an apology, and a promise that Crowley scoffed at. He didn’t throw the note away, however. He kept it, slipped it into his pocket. It was over. He returned to Hell, and the demons were frantic, scrambling and screaming about the end. Crowley just walked up to the Cage and put his hand on it. It didn’t burn him, or throw him back. ”We’re stuck here forever now,” he said quietly. He heard the screams within stop. Giving Lucifer relief was something Crowley did often. Sam had asked him to, he didn’t know why. 

Something slammed against the Cage wall, and Crowley snorted. ”You can’t do anything about it Michael. It’s Sam. Nothing can stop him when he’s set on something, not even you.”

Hell began to tremble and shake. Rocks fell, chains rattled, locks snapped and broke. The cage remained in tact. Michael screamed. Lucifer laughed. It wasn’t something cruel, it was… a relieved sound. Crowley smiled. Sam would be happy, if he knew, that at the moment Hell’s gates locked forever, the Devil felt joy.

And then it changed, and Hell twisted, and Crowley gasped, stumbling and falling. He looked up, and his eyes went wide. The gates to Hell were closed, and he never found out what the final trial was supposed to be. But the gates closed and the Boy King walked the streets of Hell, and demons fell to their knees to praise him, souls sang to greet him, Michael screamed and Lucifer cried tears of joy, and Crowley simply stared.

"I told you it would be okay."


End file.
